Galaxia
), Power-up |properties = Same as Sword Kirby |games = }} Galaxia is a legendary sword, that serves as Meta Knight's primary weapon. Physical Appearance The sword itself is golden in appearance, with a blade about as long as Meta Knight himself is tall, with a single rounded or oval ruby set within its hilt. Its handguards point towards the blade, which has a mirror-like, polished appearance compared to the hilt. There are usually four tines along its blade, although there can be anywhere between zero to six depending on artwork, and they range from simple outward pointing spikes to ones which have a slight outwards curve to them, similar to a fiery pattern. As portrayed in the anime, Galaxia's blade has the unique property of only phasing into existence once it is unsheathed. This makes its sheath very short - a simple shallow cup for the small part of the hilt extending above the sword's handguard, which avoids encumbering Meta Knight's movement. The phasing blade also explains the Hammerspace (magic satchel) effect where Meta Knight seemingly produces a sword longer than himself from out of nowhere in the games. Kirby wields Galaxia twice in the anime; once in Sword and Blade, Loyal and True / Hour of the WolfWrath and once in Crusade for the Blade. When doing so, he wears the traditional green hat from Sword Kirby, but swings Galaxia instead of an ordinary sword. Despite these appearances, the official site for the anime does not name it as a Copy Ability,hicbc.com - Page is in Japanese and from its appearance it is likely a derivative of Sword. Regardless, fans have named the move "Galaxia Kirby," much as "Master" Sword has been named after Master. Galaxia's name sounds masculine in Japanese pronunciation, and feminine in English. This coincides with the fact that the sword's voice is male in the original, and female in the 4Kids dub. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Meta Knight first appeared in Kirby's Adventure, but the sword that he wields in this game (and its remake) does not appear different from other swords in the game. However, the artwork of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land shows him wielding Galaxia. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror '']] In ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, released in 2004 after the anime episode was aired, Kirby uses Meta Knight's sword, which gives the Master Copy Ability, to confront Dark Mind. The portrayal of Galaxia is rather inconsistent throughout the game. In official artwork, it appears golden and with six tines. In sprites, it lacks tines, but still maintains a golden color. Master's official artwork also shows a golden sword lacking tines, as does its sprite, however, its icon shows a sword with four tines; the gem in its hilt is also red in sprites, but blue in artwork. Upon beating the game and exiting the mirror world, Meta Knight drops his sword; when the game displayed "The End," the sword is shown to have a red gem in the hilt, the blade is gray instead of golden, and lacks tines. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Kirby's Epic Yarn is the first game main series title to directly give it a name, as Galaxia can be found in Battleship Halberd as a treasure; Meta Knight himself wields four different yarn swords in this game. Galaxia also appears on an Area Patch where, upon summoned, it will slice up some clouds to reveal the Halberd. ''Kirby Mass Attack In the Kirby Quest sub-game of ''Kirby Mass Attack, Galaxia is fought as a boss separate from Meta Knight himself, with 2,500 HP, if Kirby did not miss in any of the previous fights. If Kirby manages to defeat it, he then wields it against Dark Matter, who comes right after as the final boss of the sub-game. If the player lands the best timing possible, Kirby then fires a sword beam which takes out whichever form Dark Matter is in in one hit. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Galaxia is used by Meta Knight in this game. In addition, following the halfway point of the battle against Magolor Soul, the fiend will use two giant, icy swords resembling Galaxia to slash at Kirby. Kirby Star Allies During the first phase of the battle against Void Termina when his fourth weak point (or fifth and final one in Soul Melter EX) is exposed, the dark deity will generate two huge swords in place of his hands and imbue them with either Sizzle, Blizzard, or Zap attributes. When imbued with the Blizzard attribute, the swords used by him look strikingly like Galaxia, in terms of appearance. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Galaxia is first named in episode 60 (Crusade for the Blade) of the original Japanese version of Kirby's anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, aired in December 7th, 2002 in Japan. This is the episode where all the available back story of the sword comes from, as no details are ever revealed about it in the games. In Kabu's own words, Galaxia is a powerful sword forged by Photron, the mighty ruler of the fire people, "in a time long forgotten, thousands of years ago when the universe was young," created "with a will and life of its own." Galaxia's name was given by Photron himself, but for what purpose it was forged for, and who was its intended wielder, was never revealed. Nightmare Enterprises sent Kirisakin to steal the sword, hide it away in a dark cave, and guard it throughout the millennia that will come to pass until it is seen again. According to Kabu, possession of Galaxia gives Nightmare the power to control the universe, but how, he did not elaborate. The sword did lie dormant in the cave for a long time, so despite what Kabu had said, Nightmare must have had difficulties harnessing the sword's power; since if he had, he would have succeeded in his goal of ruling the universe millennia ago. Its legend lived on, however, and Meta Knight and Garlude were eventually sent by the Star Warriors which they were associated with to retrieve the sword. The two met their match against Kirisakin, a monster powerful in its own right. Garlude sacrificed her life to make the mission a success, and Meta Knight escaped with Galaxia and a heavy heart. It is not until many years later when Sirica, Garlude's daughter, sought out Meta Knight to retrieve the sword for herself, as she was misled that Meta Knight betrayed Garlude and left her to die to keep the sword to himself. Her opinions were corrected by Galaxia's sentient voice itself when she touched the sword and it found her to be unworthy of wielding it, and Sirica later became an ally of Meta Knight. Transformation Sequence Galaxia Master Sword Kirby Transformation (English) Galaxia Kirby - Transformation The transformation sequence is the exact same as Sword, however, above the hilt, instead of the regular sword, it forms Galaxia, with electricity bursting out of it. Properties In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Galaxia was forged with a spirit and will of its own, and so may only be wielded by a select, powerful few. The unworthy either get harmed, killed, or are turned evil when they touch it, which makes the sword radiate overwhelming amounts of electricity. In the games, Meta Knight was also shown weaponizing this same kind of electricity into an attack in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Only Kirby and Meta Knight wielded Galaxia in the anime (Kirby wields it three times). Whoever wields Galaxia was shown to have virtually all moves by Meta Knight used in the past games, including the sword beam attack which appeared in Kirby Super Star. In the anime, Sword Kirby can still produce sword beams, but when wielding Galaxia, the beam takes the form of a concentrated blast of golden/green energy instead of white, and is powerful enough to shatter rock, create immense crevasses in the ground, and completely overwhelm opponents' defenses and slice them right in two. In the games, Meta Knight wields it like Sword Kirby, but with several additional moves. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, he makes use of his trademark Mach Tornado by spinning Galaxia around him. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Meta Knight wields Galaxia during battles. Meta Knight's Final Smash in the first three Super Smash Bros. games is "Galaxia Darkness", which also refers to the sword. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Galaxia Darkness is replaced with "Darkness Illusion" where Meta Knight does a fury of slashes ending with a slice. Etymology "Galaxia" is Spanish and Portuguese for "galaxy." This may either be because of Meta Knight's Spanish accent in the dub, or because of the Japanese name for the Star Warriors, the Galaxy Soldier Army. The latter is more likely, as Meta Knight did not have a Spanish accent in the Japanese (original) version of the anime. Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby Mass Attack, for the Kirby Quest sub-game, Galaxia is shown in the background of the logo. *When Meta Knight first appeared, he did not use Galaxia as his weapon. Instead, he used a regular sword similar in appearance to the Sword ability. *Galaxia Kirby makes a cameo in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, when he has the Ultra Sword ability. *Dark Meta Knight wields his own variation of this sword, which is silver with a blue sapphire in the crossbar. *In Galaxia's first appearance in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Crusade for the Blade), the Japanese voice for Galaxia was male, but in the English dub, it was female. See also *Meta Knight Artwork HnK MetaKnight 3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KRBAY Mk attack.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_MetaKnight.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Meta Knight4.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land AR Meta Knight.PNG|''Kirby Air Ride'' Meta Knight323.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SBBB metaknight.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' KSSU MK.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Meta Knight artwork cropped.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Meta Knight.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Meta Knight KRTDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Meta_Knight_running_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Meta_Knight_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' SSBU_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Play_Nintendo_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|''Play Nintendo'' KPR_Meta_Knight_artwork 2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA Meta Knight artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' IllustImage03.png|Kirby Star Allies (Celebration Picture) IllustImage06.png|Kirby Star Allies (Celebration Picture) MetaKnightSmash.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Meta Knight mural.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Gallery Ep60 Galaxia hilt.png|Galaxia's hilt Crusade_for_the_Blade_3.png|Sirica suffering the wrath of Galaxia File:Ep60 Kirby Galaxia2.png|Kirby wields Galaxia KatAM Galaxia.png|Meta Knight throws Galaxia in the black hole. YarnGalaxia.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KQ Galaxia.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KQ Galaxia 2.png|Galaxia retaliates against the Kirbys. KQ Galaxia 3.png|Galaxia is bestowed upon Kirby. File:KMA Sword Beam2.png|Kirby annihilates Dark Matter with Galaxia. KRtDL Galaxia.png|Ultra Sword uses a Galaxia replica. Sprites and Models KatAM Master sprite.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KEY_Galaxia_Sword_sprite.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (Furniture) KEY Galaxia Sword Patch.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (Area Patch) Ultra sword galaxia DAP 9DVVYAEc7lS.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Icons KatAM Master icon.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Master) References Category:Final Weapons Category:Copy Ability Category:Power-ups Category:Items in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Anime-Exclusive Copy Abilities